Una nueva vida
by velika lubov
Summary: Mimi es una chica de EU, su madre murió cuando ella tenía solo 15 años, ahora su padre decidió que lo mejor era mudarse... a Japón! A Mimi no le agrado mucho la idea... hasta que *algo* pasa...
1. Una nueva vida...

Ok, esta es mi historia... disfrutenla!!!!

.

.

.

Miércoles, 20 de marzo de 2002

Una chica con ojos marrones y cabello largo y algo ondulado caminaba en la costa de la playa, sintiendo la suave arena y el agua tibia acariciando sus pies. El sol del atardecer hace que su pálida piel adquiriera tonos doraros y anaranjados.  Con sus pies ella levantaba un poco de arena al caminar, su cabeza inclinada, pensando.

Al pasar, los muchachos no podían evitar verla. ¡Era muy hermosa! Su cuerpo perfecto cubierto por un bikini negro, medidas que harían que cualquier chico perdiera la cabeza: cintura estrecha, caderas anchas aunque no muy grandes, y su busto considerablemente grande. Pero sus bellas y finas facciones faciales se veían opacadas por las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?

Ella era completamente feliz. Su nombre: Mimi Tachikawa, 17 años; hija de padre japonés y madre americana. Nació y creció en Nueva York, la ciudad del glamour, de los grandes edificios y del peligro.

Carácter alegre, inteligente, personalidad increíble, belleza física y psicológica, capitana del equipo de porristas; gran cantante, actora y bailarina. Aunque de familia no muy rica, pero económicamente estable. Lo tenía todo. Lo tenía...

Su madre, Emily Tachikawa, murió cuando ella acababa de cumplir los 15 años, fue un golpe muy duro tanto para ella como para su padre: Shinjo Tachikawa. Los dos últimos años fueron muy difíciles para ambos, Mimi entro en un estado de shock mientras que Shinjo pasaba por depresiones muy grandes. Todo le recordaba a su esposa, empezando la cuidad de Nueva York.

Al transcurrir el primer año después de la muerte de su madre, Mimi recuperó su usual carácter y pudo llevar nuevamente una vida normal, junto con sus amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarla. Pero un día, de repente, Shinjo llegó con su hija dispuesto a darle unas noticias.

"Aun no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto."

---FLASHBACK--- 

"Mimi... ¡Mimi! Hija, tengo noticias." Dijo Shinjo con un poco más optimismo desde la muerte de Emily.

'Vaya, que bueno que papá haya decidido volver a vivir.' Pensó Mimi con una sonrisa. Después de estudiar la cara de su padre unos segundos preguntó. "¿Qué noticias?"

Shinjo contuvo la respiración un tiempo, estaba realmente emocionado. "No mudamos a Japón."

"¡¿Qué?!" Medio preguntó, medio gritó Mimi. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. '¿Japón? ¡Eso esta del otro lado del mundo!'

"Sí, ¿no es genial?"

"¡No! Papá, mis amigos están aquí, mi escuela está aquí, mi casa está aquí: ¡yo también pertenezco aquí! ¡Mi vida está aquí! No puedes simplemente quitarme todo lo que es mío."

"¿Qué? Eso es absurdo. Este lugar no es nada bueno, tú puedes llegar a pertenecer allá. Mimi, hija, créeme... Japón será un hogar perfecto para ti... y para mi también"

"Papá, no puedes hacer esto. Ok, mamá ya no esta aquí, ¿y eso es la razón suficiente por la cual echarás toda mi vida a perder?"

"Mira, tu madre era lo único que me unía a Estados Unidos, ya que se fue, ya no hay nada que me obligue a quedarme."

"Intenta tus amistades."

Shinjo miro molesto a su hija, odiaba reconocer que ella tenía razón cuando se trataban de cosas así. "Nos iremos pasado mañana, empaca todo, la mudanza llegara mañana."

Mimi no podía creerlo, iba en serio. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que... despedirse de sus amigos... por un tiempo que podría llegar a ser para siempre...

---END FLASHBACK---

"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?" Dijo mirando el sol poniéndose, reflejado en las aguas del mar. "Es tan injusto."

De repente, un muchacho rubio se acercó a ella y le dedico una sonrisa. "Hola."

Mimi no contestó, solo siguió mirando la puesta del sol, con un gesto de tristeza. 'Fue muy injusto...'

"Oye," dijo otra vez el chico de cabellos dorados, viéndola con sus adorables ojos azules, "¿te sucede algo?"

Por fin, Mimi dirigió su mirada hacía aquel extraño que le había hablado. "Sí, pero es personal, lo siento."

El chico la miro confundido. "Sabes, hablar con alguien puede ayudar."

"A lo mejor más tarde, me tengo que ir."

Mimi empezó a alejarse cuando escucho aquel chico que le grito. "Espero verte otra vez."

Mimi se volvió hacia él y lo miro detenidamente, después sonrió. "Seguro."

Continuó caminando hasta que desapareció de la vista del chico. Luego, este dio media vuelta y observó el hermoso atardecer que aquella extraña ninfa estaba observando.

.

.

.

TBC....

Ke les parecio? Diganme!! Dejen un review!!!


	2. ...en una nueva ciudad!

Ok, este es el capitulo dos! Disfrutenlo!

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

Mimi llegó a lo que desde ahora sería su nueva casa. No era nada desagradable: casa de dos pisos y maravillosamente decorada en forma rústica. Mimi fue la encargada de decorarla, fue la única forma en la que ella iba a vivir ahí.

La chica de ojos marrones estacionó su Honda en la cochera, caminó hacía la puerta principal de madera tallada y entró a la casa.

Junto a la puerta, había una pequeña estancia, muebles de madera y tela azul, una pequeña mesa deliciosamente adornada con un florero lleno de hermosos alcatraces. Enfrente de la estancia, había un baño sencillo con muebles rústicos y un hermoso espejo de hierro.

Mimi caminó por un largo pasillo que daba directamente al jardín de atrás, este pasillo tenía varias entradas que daban paso a otras partes de la casa: al estudio, a la sala, al comedor, a la cocina y al salón de juegos y tele.

Primera entrada daba a la sala que estaba conectada al estudio. La sala tenía un hermoso piso de madera, muebles de madera rallada, pequeñas mesitas a cada extremo de los muebles y bellas lámparas de hierro forjado y tela beige.

Estando este cuarto conectado al estudio, el piso era de la misma madera que el anterior, con una bella alfombra de la india con colores terracota. Sillones cómodos estaban estratégicamente colocados para poder leer cualquier libro con toda tranquilidad y mucha luz. Las paredes estaban 'tapizadas' con libros de todo genero y de muchísimos autores famosos, y en el techo un hermoso candelabro que añadía un toque de antigüedad a la habitación.

Saliendo del estudio, y recordando que no había comido nada desde hace horas, se dirigió a la cocina, que tenía un hermoso comedor de madera rallada, un refrigerador metálico, y la cocina muy hermosa, al estilo antiguo. Sacando una manzana del refri, salió de la cocina y volvió al pasillo y salió al jardín trasero.

Sentándose bajo de un 'falso plafón', en una de las sillas de acero y apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa, fijó su mirada en la fuente mientras ella se hundía en sus pensamientos.

'¿Qué estarán haciendo en este instante todos mis amigos? Las chicas... Cindy, Susan, Abby y Jenny; los chicos... Paul, Irwin, Lewis, Gerard, Gary, Michael... ¡cómo los voy a extrañar!'

De repente, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en aquel chico que le había hecho platica en la playa. Mimi explotó. "¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?!" Mimi aventó lo que quedaba se su manzana, después cruzo los brazos. "La primera persona que me habla después de mudarme aquí hace dos días, y yo simplemente me fui... ¡así como así!"

"¿Hija?" Dijo su papá desde adentro de la casa. "¿Estás afuera?" Salió por la puerta corrediza de cristal y vio a su hija sentada en la mesa de jardín. "¿Cómo te fue en la playa?"

"Bien, supongo."

"Te tengo noticias..."

"Ja, ¿más todavía? Mi vida no se puede arruinar más de lo que ya la has arruinado." Gritó Mimi viendo con odio a su padre.

"No me contestes así, jovencita. Además no son malas noticias. Me encontré con un antiguo amigo de la escuela..."

'Se me olvidaba que papá vivió aquí toda su adolescencia, antes de irse a estudiar a EU.'

"...y lo invité a cenar. Vendrá mañana con su esposa y sus hijos, ¿podrías cocinar, Mimi? Ya les dije que cocinas como toda una experta..." Dijo Shinjo todo emocionado.

Mimi solo lo miro a los ojos y suspiro. "Ya qué."

Shinjo besó a su hija y se dirigió a las escaleras. "Eres la mejor." 

Cuando su padre subió las escaleras, Mimi se quedo viendo a la nada. 'Si claro... soy la mejor.'

Mientras tanto, Shinjo es su habitación. "Ojalá conviviendo con otras personas Mimi vuelva a ser la niña alegre que era." Dijo mientras veía por su ventana a su hija quién nuevamente salió al jardín. 'Espero que el hijo de Hiroshi la pueda animar, y que se hagan amigos.'

.

.

.

TBC....

Ok, les gusto? Es corto lo se, pero espero les haya gustado.


	3. Un pequeñisimo problemilla...

Hey!!! Thanx por leer mi historia... este capitulo es algo dramático... pero hey... no saben ke pasará a continuación (ni sikiera yo!) pero espero ke me salga bien... no olviden poner cualquier comentario!!!

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

.

Jueves, 21 de marzo 2002

El día siguiente empezó como los anteriores desde que se mudaron a Japón. Shinjo se fue muy temprano, dejando a Mimi sola pues sus clases no empezarán hasta dentro de dos semanas, pues es Semana Santa.

Cuando Mimi se levantó, su papá ya no estaba así que decidió vestirse y salió a correr un poco. Muchos chicos y hombres le chiflaban al pasar y esto le resultó bastante irritante.

Iba tan enojada murmurando cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

"Perdón, estaba distraída." Dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpas.

"¡Ah, nos volvemos a ver!"

'¿Eh?' Mimi finalmente miró a la persona con la que había chocado... ¡era el chico de la playa! "Eres tú..."

"¡Vaya" Exclamó contento. "Pensé que no me recordarías."

'¿Cómo no podría acordarme de ti?'

"Gracias."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"Por lo que dijiste. Que cómo podrías no acordarte de mi."

Mimi se sonrojo. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? "Perdón, si es que te moleste."

"Hey, no es ninguna molestia, me dio gusto verte de nuevo. Es más, ¿ya desayunaste?" Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

"No-no, ¿por qué?" Tartamudeó Mimi. Jamás había estado nerviosa con un chico, jamás.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece ir a desayunar conmigo? Yo invito."

"Este... yo, no creo..."

"Por favor." Dijo con 'puppy face', Mimi sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho.

 "Ok." Dijo después de un suspiro.

"¡Genial!"

"Pero me tengo que cambiar, o sea estaba haciendo ejercicio y..."

El chico la interrumpió. "Así estas perfecta, pienso que te vez muy sexy con tu pelo algo revuelto." Él puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica, quien sólo se sonrojó.

"Gracias..." Murmuró.

"Es la verdad." Respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar calle abajo. "Apropósito, soy Matt Ishida."

"Oh, perdón, que desconsiderada he sido, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa." Dijo mirándole. 'Que ojos más misteriosos y profundos, como ningunos otros que haya visto jamás...'

"Lindo nombre. ¿Eres nueva por aquí, cierto?"

"Sí, yo soy de Estados Unidos, mi papá y yo nos mudamos aquí hace unos días."

"¡Ah! ¿Así que eres nueva en la cuidad? Entonces yo te daré un tour personal por todos los mejores lugares que tiene Odaiba, no es tan malo como parece. De hecho, es muy interesante, siempre hay algo que hacer." Dijo con una sonrisa. 'Qué niña más linda.'

"Seguro, un tour suena bien. ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"¿Qué te parece hoy?"

"Seguro, hoy esta bien." Dijo Mimi sonriéndole a Matt. 'Oh, no... hoy tienes que preparar la cena.' Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y él presintió que algo ocurría. "Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer la cena hoy, mi padre tendrá invitados..."

"¡Ah! Es cierto, yo también estoy ocupado en la noche, mi amigo quiere que le ayude a escapar de una cita que su padre hizo por él, aunque también estarán ahí sus papás y su hermana, pero no quiere arriesgarse. Siempre que su papá le consigue una cita, la chica suele ser excéntrica..."

"Entiendo lo que siente tu amigo..."

Matt le sonrió a Mimi y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. 'Es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe.' Miro a la cafetería que estaba enfrente de ellos. "¿Qué te parece si desayunamos aquí?"

"Sí, claro, se ve adorable." Ambos entraron a la cafetería, todos se les quedaron viendo: los hombres a Mimi y las mujeres a Matt.

"Odio que pase esto..." Dijo Mimi muy molesta.

"¿Qué pase qué?" Pregunto Matt mientras le movía la silla hacía atrás para que Mimi se sentara.

"Que todos los hombres me vean como un símbolo sexual y sólo eso... probablemente tú también me ves así." Dijo algo molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Matt solo sonrió y rió para sus adentros. "Yo no te veo solo como un símbolo sexual."

En eso Mimi lo miro a los ojos. "Cuando te vi en la playa pensé 'que chica tan guapa', pero hoy cuando hablamos me di cuenta que no solo eres una niña bonita, sino una excelente persona."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Mimi, sus ojos brillaban.

"Por supuesto, cuando veo dentro de tus ojos, veo tu pureza... tu sinceridad, tu alma libre y todo el amor que puedes dar..."

Mimi casi saltaba la mesa y se ponía a besarlo apasionadamente, pero de repente su sonrisa sincera fue remplazada por una forzada y dijo con sus palabras llenas de dolor. "¿Así es como consigues chicas?"

Matt se enfureció y frunció el ceño. "Oye, todo lo que estoy diciendo lo digo de verdad, si algo no me parece lo digo. Si piensas que solo estoy siendo amable contigo para que te acuestes conmigo estas equivocada. Tal vez al principio eso era verdad, pero ahora..."

Mimi lo interrumpió molesta. "Así que para eso me querías, debí de haberlo imaginado." Ella se levantó de su silla y le dio una mirada cortante al chico de ojos azules. "Adiós."

Mimi se disponía a irse, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo. "No, por favor, espera. Perdóname por lo que te dije, no quiero que te vallas."

"Lo siento Matt, pero arruinaste la poca confianza que te tenía."

.

.

.

TBC....

Ke tal? ....Review, x favor!


	4. y ahora invitados a cenar!

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

.

El día pasó rápido para Mimi, aunque fue un día poco común. Primero el chico 'tan amable' que había conocido en la playa había resultado ser un imbécil, y desde entonces se la había pasado en la cocina preparando la comida para la cena que tendrían hoy.

"Invitados a cenar... ¡qué tontería!" Refunfuñaba Mimi mientras acababa de poner la mesa. "De seguro quiere que haga amistad con los hijos del tal Hiroshi... mmm a lo mejor no es tan mala idea." De pronto, la chica se enojó muchísimo, tanto que casi partía en dos la servilleta de tela blanca que tenía en sus manos. "Con que no sean como el estúpido de Matt."

"¡Hija!" El papá de Mimi gritó mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa, azotando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él. "Hiroshi y su familia no tardarán en llegar, ¿está todo listo? ¿Estas decente?" Dijo entrando al ante comedor donde estaba Mimi preparando todo.

"¿Cuándo no lo estoy?" Contestó algo molesta.

Fue cuando vio a su hija, tenía puesto una falda gris que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa negra de cuello V que se abrochaba por la parte de arriba de la espalda. Sus zapatos eran unas plataformas negras y tenía puesto unos aretes, pulsera y gargantilla de plata. Y con su maquillaje ligero y su chongo despeinado sostenido por una pinza negra se veía realmente hermosa.

Shinjo estaba parado con su boca abierta. "Te pareces tanto a tu madre."

Mimi inclino su cabeza, con dolor en sus ojos. "Mamá..."

"Te vez hermosa..."

Ding-dong. Sonó el timbre, Shinjo levantó su mirada. "Llegaron... deja les abro. Espérame aquí."

"No, subiré a mi habitación para ponerme perfume. No tardo." Mimi subió rápidamente y se puso de su perfume favorito, 'Esencia de Duende' (un perfume español que huele delicioso), se vio en el espejo y suspiro. 'Bueno, aquí voy.'

Bajando por las escaleras, vio como su papá trataba con un señor de cabellos castaños, vestido con un traje azul marino divino acompañado por dos mujeres. Una parecía ser su esposa, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el señor, estaba vestida con un vestido rojo hasta el piso, sin mangas y con una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás.

La otra parecía más chica que Mimi. 'Unos dos o tres menos que yo.' Pensó mirando su atuendo. Una minifalda morada y una blusa negra sin mangas y cuello recto, y unas chanclas negras de 'pata de gallo' terminaban maravillosamente su vestuario. Su cabello castaño era muy lacio y le llegaba debajo de las orejas y estaba adornado con un pequeño pasador morado. 'Parece agradable.'

"¡Ah! Ahí estas..." Dijo Shinjo al ver a su hija en las escaleras, la atención de los invitados fue dirigida a ella. "Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien... Mimi, el es Hiroshi Kamiya, un viejo pero gran amigo. Y esta es su familia, su adorable esposa Linda y su hermosa hija Kari..."

"Mucho gusto." Saludo Mimi cortésmente.

"El gusto es nuestro." Contestó Linda, mientras los Kamiya le sonreían a Mimi, quién le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Falta alguien, mi hijo esta estacionando el auto." Dijo Hiroshi, mientras Mimi y Shinjo solo afirmaban con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no le muestras nuestra casa a Kari mientras llega su hermano, hija?" Preguntó Shinjo viendo a Mimi, que afirmó.

"Hola, soy Mimi. Me da gusto conocer a alguien tan linda como tú." Se presentó personalmente Mimi.

Kari se sonrojó. "Gracias, Mimi, tu también eres una chica muy linda, apuesto a que mi hermano lo traerás arrastrando la cobija."

"Ja, ja, no lo creo, pero bueno... ven, vamos al salón de juegos y tele." Mimi se dirigió al cuarto, Kari atrás de ella.

"Wow," exclamó Kari. "Este lugar es genial."

"Es mi lugar favorito de la casa, después de mi cuarto, claro. El jardín es mi tercer favorito."

"Lo suponía... este lugar es genial. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Kari al ver una maquina con una tele enorme, bocinas y un tablero en el piso.

Mimi sonrió. "Oh, es mi maquina de bailar. El 'Pump it up', es lo máximo. ¿Quieres bailar después de la cena? Te puedo prestar unos tenis, una blusa y pants, pareces mas o menos de mi talla. ¿Qué dices?"

Kari se sonrojo nuevamente. "Pues... sí, gracias, aunque no se si me queden bien, mi trasero es algo grande."

"Estas bien, chica. Conozco miles de chavas que matarían por estar como tú."

"Gracias."

De pronto escucharon al papá de Kari como le hablaba a alguien. "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, hijo? ¡Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas que te han invitado a cenar!"

Kari sonrió y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza. "Seguro es Tai, mi hermano... siempre hace lo mismo. No quería venir, sabes, él cree que papá le quiere conseguir chica otra vez."

Mimi se sonrojó. "Y eso no es verdad, ¿cierto?"

"Para tu suerte, no... alguien tan linda como tu no merece estar atada a un patán como Tai, será mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero es algo egoísta y orgulloso."

Mimi suspiró. "Gracias a Dios."

Las chicas salieron del cuarto de juegos y fueron nuevamente a la estancia, donde ahora estaba un chico de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaño oscuro. Tenía un peinado de picos para todos lados, y vestía unos jeans algo baggys y una guayabera blanca.

'Es muy sexy... mmm, ¡y huele delicioso!' Mimi se pateó mentalmente. 'Que diablos estoy pensando, ¡apenas lo conozco!'

"Mimi, te quiero presentar a mi hijo, Taichi." Dijo Hiroshi viendo a su hija y a Mimi acercarse a ellos.

Fue cuando Taichi volteó... y quedo pasmado. '¡Que chica! Es hermosa.'

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Mimi dulcemente y le ofreció su mano.

Tai por fin salió de su transe y aceptó su mano. "Tai."

"¿Disculpa?" Mimi estaba algo confundida.

"Dime Tai, todos lo hacen. Mucho gusto, Mimi..." Dijo Tai embobado. Mimi sonrió forzadamente cuando trataba de retirar su mano del fuerte apretón que le estaba dando, Tai se dio cuenta de esto y la soltó rápidamente. "Perdón." Kari solo rió suavemente, Tai le dedico una mirada asesina que ella esquivo.

"Mejor pasemos a cenar, ¿no les parece?" Dijo el papá de Mimi.

"Claro" Dijo Hiroshi quién siguió a Shinjo al ante comedor junto con su esposa. Mimi y Kari les siguieron.

Tai solo se quedó ahí parado viendo a Mimi, saco su celular y buscó el teléfono del celular de un amigo suyo. "¡Hey! Wey, soy yo, Tai. Queda cancelado el plan... ¿mande? Sí cancelado, la chica es un verdadero bombón, mi papá se lució. Aja, sí... ok, nos vemos al rato. Adiós."

Justo cuando colgó, Mimi entró a buscarlo. "¿Vienes... o piensas quedarte todo el tiempo ahí parado como loco?"

Tai sonrió. "Claro, solo que muéstrame a donde, no tengo idea de donde esta el ante comedor..." Mimi le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza en señal de que la siguiera. 'Esta chica es diferente... tal vez ella sea la chica perfecta para mi... Mimi...'

En otro lugar... algo lejos de ahí.

"¿Quién era?" Una pelirroja semidesnuda pregunto al chico que se estaba al otro lado de la cama en la que ella estaba acostada.

"Oh, era Tai." Respondió el chico, también semidesnudo, viendo a la nada.

"¿Crees que sospeche?"

"No." Contestó secamente. "Y no creo que le importe."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó la pelirroja, algo enojada. "Éramos prácticamente novios, ¿cómo no le puede importar?"

"¿Recuerdas que su papá siempre intenta amarrarlo con una chava 'decente'?" Preguntó acercándose un poco a ella.

"Sí, ¿y?" La chica pensó unos segundos. "Oh, no... ¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo me puede cambiar por otra? Yo que siempre he estado ahí, y lo complazco en todo." Cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

"Pues, te has estado acostando con su mejor amigo... aunque no se si ya sepa todo, pero ha de tener alguna sospecha... además, no es tan tonto como parece."

"Lo sé... y a lo mejor eso es lo que me molesta... ¡yo debería ser la dueña de él!"

"Mm, ¿pero no me prefieres a mí? Porque sé como hacerte sentir mejor..." Dijo acariciando lentamente su espalda.

"Oh... Matt..." Y los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, y lo hicieron, como todas las otras noches sin que su amigo Taichi se enterara.

.

.

.

TBC....

Dejen un review para ver ke tal les parecio!


	5. una oportunidad?

El capitulo 5 esta aki!!!  Ojala les guste... bueno, necesito ke opinen sobre las parejas, ok? Estoy abiera a comentarios... bueno mucha platica, mejor ya!!!

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

"¡Esto es genial!" Exclamó Kari felizmente mientras intentaba bailar como la maquina te lo indicaba.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mimi viendo a Kari bailar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. De pronto sitio la mirada de alguien, y volteo para ver los ojos de chocolate de Tai. "¿Quieres bailar también? No es tan difícil como parece."

Tai le sonreía a Mimi. "Mm, no sé... no soy muy bueno."

"¡De lo que te pierdes, hermano! ¡Ay!" Kari estaba brincando al ritmo del 'Pump it up'.

"Inténtalo... es divertido." Mimi trataba de convencerlo.

"Ok, esta bien. Oye, a propósito... ¿tu papá te compro esta maquina?"

"Eh no, no fue mi papá." Mimi titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar. "Unos amigos, Paul,  Michael, Gary, Cindy y Jenny me lo regalaron cuando me mudé. Susan me regaló su póster autografiado de U2, Abby me regalo unas botas y un portarretratos con una foto de todos, Irwin me regalo a Grumpy mi perrito dálmata, Lewis me regaló un cuadro enorme con nuestras fotos y Gerard me regaló un video de todos nosotros, es como que una recopilación de todos los videos que hemos hecho." Lo dijo más para ella misma que para Tai, estaba viendo al suelo, recordando a sus amigos.

De pronto sintió una mano posada en su hombro. "¿Estas bien?"

"Oh, sí, ¿por qué?"

"Estas llorando." Señaló Tai. Kari seguía bailando.

"¿Eh?" Mimi llevó una mano a su mejilla. Era verdad, ella estaba llorando. Borró la lagrima de su cara y le dio una suave sonrisa a Tai. "Perdón. Es que me dolió mucho dejar a todos mis seres queridos atrás. Y aquí no he tenido muy buenas experiencias que digamos."

"¡Oye! No te preocupes, todo mejorará..." Tai se encogió de hombros y la miro tímidamente, "...me tienes a mí."

Mimi lo miró por un instante. "Gracias..." le susurró.

"¡Ay, que bien! Salí en sección B. ¡Casi llego a la A!" Gritó Kari emocionada, e hizo que Mimi y Tai la voltearan a ver. "Tu turno, hermano."

"No, gracias."

Mimi hizo cara de puchero. "¡Pero lo prometiste!"

"Mm," pensó por un momento, luego sonrió. "Solo lo haré por una razón"

"¿Y cual es esa razón?" Preguntó Mimi ojeándolo curiosamente.

"Sencillo," se subió al tablero. "Por ti."

Mimi se sonrojó y miro sus pies. 'Que lindo... lo hará por mí.'

Kari fue al lado de Mimi y le guiño un ojo. "Le gustas sabes, y esta vez va en serio."

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que va en serio?"

Kari se encogió. "No sé, pero conozco a mi hermano y sé como se comporta con chavas que le gustan."

"¿Y cómo es con ellas?"

"Las trata como un objeto, no las valora. Mi hermano ha estado viendo a esta chava, Sora, una pelirroja con piel bronceada. Nunca fue ni ha sido nada serio, ella es diferente."

"¿Diferente?"

"Sí... es muy voladita y aventada... yo creo por eso le dio alas mi hermano, quería pasarla bien, por un rato. Pero a mi se me hace que lo engaña."

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí... con Yamato, su supuesto mejor amigo. No es que me caiga mal, sino que ¿cómo puede ser su mejor amigo y acostarse con la chica con la que salía Tai?"

"¿Sabes? En EU pasa mucho eso, pero nunca pensé que aquí pasara igual."

"Pasa... y a lo mejor tanto como allá." Kari miró a su hermano bailando torpemente tratando de ir al ritmo de la maquina. "Aunque... Tai y tu podrían hacer linda pareja... solo le tendrías que dar una oportunidad."

"Mm, una oportunidad." Mimi miró a Tai también, y sonrió. 'Una oportunidad... ¿a Tai? Mm, ¿por qué no?'

.

.

.

TBC...

Ke tal? Le sigo o no? Nos b.mox!


	6. Un pequeño accidente

~~~Aaaay! Pero no me regañen!! U.U Pero weno, supongo que lo hacen xke les gustan mis historias (o por lo menos eso creo yo) Hey, acerca de lo ke han puesto de ke xke no traduzco mis fics ke estan en ingles, weno... eske hay uno ke esta fuertezon, no se si kieran ke tmb lo traduzca... (me dio gusto ke pusieran un review... de hecho, x eso no seguia mis fics... xke nadie ponia un review... supuse ke no les gustaban) Weno, distrutenlo!!~~~  
  
  
  
"Bueno," empezó Hiroshi, "Muchas gracias por avernos invitado. La hemos pasado bien, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"¡Sí!" Kari grito emocionadamente mientras a Mimi le apareció una gota de sudor en su cara.  
  
"Por supuesto..." Susurró Tai, haciendo a Mimi sonrojar.  
  
"Nosotros también nos sentimos muy bien con su visita, debería de ser más a menudo." Dijo Mimi suavemente.  
  
"¡Claro!" Ambos padres sonrieron y se agarraron de las manos. Los demás se les quedaron viendo mientras una marca de sudor aparecía en su cara. ^^U  
  
"Hay que hacer esto algo semanal." Dijo Shinjo súper emocionado.  
  
Hiroshi afirmó varias veces con su cabeza a un ritmo acelerado. "¡Claro, estoy completamente de acuerdo!"  
  
A Linda le tomo un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a hacer esa visita semanalmente. Claro, se había divertido, Shinjo era muy amable y simpático, pero ¿ya qué? "Yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez, será en nuestra casa..."  
  
"Oh, no-no-no... no es necesario... estamos completamente bien si es en nuestra casa, ¿verdad Mimi?"  
  
"Claro... cuando quieran." Mimi forzó una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba frunciendo. 'Como yo estoy aquí de tu gata...-' Sintió la mirada de alguien, y al voltear, se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Tai. Ella se sonrojó nuevamente.  
  
"No, Mimi... el domingo los esperaremos para cenar..." Tanto Shinjo como Mimi iban a protestar, pero Linda continuó rápidamente para que no pudieran hacerlo, "Nos sentiremos ofendidos si ustedes no asisten, después de todo, fueron muy corteses con nosotros."  
  
Kari se volteó con Mimi. "Anda, Mimi, ¡anímate! Es mi turno de presumirte mi cuarto y mis cosas." La chica de cabello corto de guiñó un ojo a la chica mayor que ella.  
  
Mimi sonrió. "Conste, ¡eh!"  
  
El padre de la chica mayor sonrió. "Esta bien, cuenten con nosotros el domingo. ¡Ahí estaremos!"  
  
"¡Estupendo! ¡No puedo esperar!" Gritó felizmente Kari.  
  
"Sí..." suspiró Tai, "ni yo..."  
  
La familia Kamiya se despidió, y los padres salieron de la casa. De pronto, Kari se para en frente de Mimi. "Oye, Mimi, ¿me das tu teléfono? Para poder hablarte mañana y ver si salimos a algún lado, ¿qué te parece?"  
  
"Eh, sí, claro..." Mimi agarró una hoja de un cuaderno que tenían junto al teléfono y anotó ahí unos números. "Ahí tienes, mira... el primero es el de mi casa, y el segundo mi celular."  
  
"¡Gracias!" Kari agarró feliz el papel que Mimi le dio.  
  
"Kari, dame tú tu teléfono también, ¿no?" Mimi agarró la pluma y escribió el nombre de Kari en el papel.  
  
Kari afirmó con la cabeza. "Es el 7 32 20 07 y el de mi celular es 1 01 87 69."  
  
Mimi acabó de anotar los números. "Thanx, Kari." Y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla (como despedida).  
  
"Hasta mañana, Mimi, yo te hablo." Y con eso, Kari salió por la puerta  
  
"Ok, Kari... bye, Tai." Mimi también se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Tai, pero el volteó su cabeza y sus labios se unieron un segundo. Mimi se sorprendió y retrocedió. "Pe-perdón, fue un-un accidente." La chica de ojos miel bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar su cara sonrojada.  
  
Tai sonrió y con su mano derecha le agarró de su mentón e hizo que le viera a los ojos. "No te preocupes, esta bien..." Puso un mechón del cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja y la miró a los ojos.  
  
Lentamente, se acercó a ella. Por un momento, Mimi pensó que él la iba a besar en los labios nuevamente, pero justo unos centímetros antes de que sus bocas tocaran, sonrió nuevamente y le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Acabó igual de rápido como empezó, y se alejo de ella. "Adiós."  
  
Mimi quedó en estado de shock, apenas y movió su mano para tocar el lugar en el que Tai le había dejado un beso, luego paso sus dedos por sus labios, recordando cuando accidentalmente sus labios se unieron. '¿Realmente fue un accidente?'  
  
Cuando se le pasó el shock, ella salió a hacerle compañía a su padre, quién estaba despidiendo a los Kamiya. Vio a Tai subiéndose al lugar del conductor del Jaguar verde. 'Vaya, que carro...'  
  
Tai se dio cuenta de que Mimi lo observaba y le sonrió, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y miró a otro lugar. Kari estaba subiéndose al haciendo trasero del Jaguar, el que estaba atrás del de su hermano, cuando volteó y vio a Mimi la saludo.  
  
Mimi le devolvió el saludo mientras sonreía, en eso se le acercó Linda Kamiya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias, Mimi... fue un gusto conocerte, de verdad que cocinas muy bien."  
  
"Gracias, lo aprendí de mi madre."  
  
"Ha de haber sido una mujer magnífica." Dijo suavemente.  
  
"Lo fue."  
  
"Le has encantado a todos..." Linda se acercó a su oído y le susurró, "...especialmente a mi Tai."  
  
Mimi se sonrojó y volteó a verla a los ojos, Linda le guiñó. Entonces, Hiroshi se acerco a ella y se despidió rápidamente.  
  
"Los esperamos el Domingo en nuestra casa." Dijo Hiroshi mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto.  
  
"¡Ahí estaremos!" Shinjo gritó mientras se paraba junto a su hija, quién volteó a verlo cuando el le puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
"¡Hasta luego, Mimi!" Gritó Kari agitando su mano de un lado al otro.  
  
Mimi sonrió y le contestó igual. "¡Claro, nos vemos!"  
  
Tai nunca quitó sus ojos de Mimi cuando encendió el carro, pero eventualmente los apartó cuando se dirigió a su casa. 'Hasta luego... bombón."  
  
Mimi tampoco apartó sus ojos del carro hasta que desapareció en la calle, luego suspiró y siguió a su padre dentro de la casa.  
  
"Y bien..." empezó Shinjo, "¿Cómo te cayeron?"  
  
"Pues, son muy buenas personas, creo que hice buena amistad con Kari..."  
  
Shinjo sonrió. "Y también con Tai, ¿no?" Le guiñó un ojo, luego empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
Mimi se quedo perpleja ante lo que su padre le había dicho. '¿Habrá querido decir que...? No, no lo creo...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~les gusto??? Espero ke si... xfas pongan un review... y lo continuare más pronto... byeeee!!!~~~  
  
--Mimi girl 


	7. un desayuno con nuevas amigas

oops... ya me kieren linchar u.u¡¡ eske entiendan, he tenido examenes, ya hasta trone mate pero pss ni modo pero aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo... aki todavia no hay encuentro matt/sora con tai/mimi... pero, bueno, mejor leanlo... ojala les guste!  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah, ah! ¿Ah?" Mimi despertó de golpe y busco a su alrededor hasta que su virada borrosa llego a su despertador que sonaba fortísimo. Mimi gruñó y golpeo con su puño el botón del despertador. "¡Maldita cosa horrible!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaah..." suspiró y volvió a desparramarse en su cama, abrazando su almohada, su cabello por todos lados encima de su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por una sabana blanca de la pelvis hacia abajo, excepto por una pierna que tenía doblada fuera de la sabana, mostrando su pijama de seda azul, que consistía en una pantaleta y una blusa de tirantes.  
  
Mimi estaba recobrando el sueño cuando...  
  
¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
  
"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarg!" Mimi despertó de golpe y vio con odio su despertador, lo agarró con ambas manos y gruñó. "¡Cosa estúpida!" Y después de darle varios golpes pequeños lo aventó a través de su habitación, golpeando con puff de piel negro.  
  
"Ay... que horror..." Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a recostarse y abrazó fuertemente su almohada.  
  
¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
  
"¡Grrrrr!" Mimi se sentó en su cama y vio furiosamente a su despertador que estaba a un lado de su puff. "¿Por qué hoy no te callas?" Pero Mimi se dio cuenta de que no era su despertador. Confundida, ella levanto una ceja.  
  
¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
  
"¿Eh?" Mimi miró a la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y vio que era su teléfono el que timbraba. '¡Con razón..! ¡Ay, de todas formas que friega!'  
  
La chica sacó su brazo derecho y agarró con su delgada mano el auricular azul de su teléfono y contestó algo irritada. "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
Oh, perdón, Mimi... creo que hable en mal momento... Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.  
  
'Kari...' Mimi reaccionó rápidamente y contestó antes de que la chica colgara. "Oh, lo siento Kari... es que me acabo de levantar, además, es muy temprano." Dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza y se estiraba.  
  
¿Temprano? Pero si son las 9:30, ¿cómo puede ser temprano? Kari levanto una ceja en muestra de extrañeza.  
  
"Je, je, je... perdón, es que estuve hasta las 3 y algo de la mañana platicando con mis amigos por el Messenger, con eso de que tenemos cámaras digitales y micrófonos es casi como si ellos estuvieran aquí." Su voz empezó con un tono alegre y termino con uno de nostalgia.  
  
Oh, entiendo... bueno, hablaba para invitarte a desayunar con una amiga mía, mi mejor amiga, de hecho. ¿Quieres venir?  
  
"Claro, dime cuando y donde." Dijo Mimi acercando su agenda azul eléctrico que estaba encima de su mesita para anotarlo en sus planes del día de hoy, tacho las palabras de 'día de weba' y estuvo dispuesta a cambiarlas.  
  
En las gorditas de la Pestaña, a las 11. Si sabes donde queda, ¿no?  
  
"Sí, ¿pero gorditas?" La chica de cabello largo acabo de escribir pero miro a la nada extrañada.  
  
¡Hey, están deliciosas! Es lo mejor que hay para desayunar, ¿Qué no te gustan las gorditas?  
  
"No, no es eso... al contrario, también me encantan, pero... supongo que estoy acostumbrada a otras cosas." Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.  
  
¿Y a qué cosas estas acostumbrada?  
  
"Pues para empezar, en EU siempre que iba a desayunar con mis amigas eran los clásicos pancakes o unos huevos con tocino... íbamos mucho a IHOP... aunque íbamos más a cenar."  
  
Oh, IHOP... me acuerdo de eso... cuando fui a EU con mi familia hace mas de 7 años, recuerdo que un día desayunamos ahí... y no esta tan mal, eh.  
  
"No... y menos cuando estas con tus amigos."  
  
Mimi.  
  
Mimi trajo su atención completamente a Kari. "Mhmm?"  
  
Prometo que haré sientas como en casa... pero tienes que volver a vivir...  
  
La chica de cabello castaño comprendió lo que la chica menor le quiso decir, ella sonrió. "Lo haré... gracias, Kari."  
  
Hey, no hay problema. Bueno pues, te veo a las 11 en la Pestaña. Te dejo de una vez por que me tengo que arreglar.  
  
"Igual yo. Nos vemos."  
  
¡Bye!  
  
Mimi se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha. Cuando salió, traía una toalla azul enroscada en la cabeza y una bata blanca. Camino nuevamente hasta su armario y abrió de par en par las puertas, buscó entre su ropa hasta que se decidió por unos pantalones capris con rayas verticales en tonos distintos de azul con blanco y una blusa muy simple, blanca de Armani Exchange.  
  
Agarró sus sandalias de pata de gallo azules que le daban una semejanza a una pequeña red en sus pies y se fue a su mesa donde tenía todo para peinarse y pintarse.  
  
Mimi se acabó de secar su cabello con la toalla, se puso una crema especial en él y se pasó la secadora hasta que no quedo ni rastro de humedad en su cabello, dejándolo ondulado, cayendo unos 15 cm debajo de sus hombros. Rápidamente, se aplico un poco de maquillaje líquido, rubor y un gloss color durazno, y en sus párpados un suave toque de azul cielo.  
  
La chica miró su reloj. '10:45... creo que será mejor que me valla.' Salió de su cuarto, metió su celular a la bolsita negra y agarró sus llaves, dispuesta a salir de su casa. "Papá... me voy a desayunar..." Gritó Mimi.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Ella giró sus ojos de repente. "Ug, olvide que papá sí esta trabajando estos días..." Suspiró y salió de su casa, entró a su Honda y se dirigió a las gorditas.  
  
  
  
20 minutos después...  
  
  
  
Mimi llego corriendo a la Pestaña, cuando entró inmediatamente vio a Kari, que estaba con una chica con lentes, y se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
"Lo siento..." dijo la americana mientras se acercaba a las otras dos chicas, "salí un poco tarde... además, temo que me perdí un poco."  
  
Kari rió un poco mientras la otra chica se le quedo viendo extrañada, Kari inmediatamente explicó. "Ella es americana... se acaba de mudar aquí hace unos días." La chica de cabello cortó miró a Mimi y continuó. "Mimi, ella es Yolei Inoue, una de mis mejores amigas. Yolei, ella es Mimi, ¡es una chava genial!"  
  
Mimi le gesticuló un "No lo soy" sonriendo a Yolei, quién le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
"Mucho gusto," dijo Yolei. Ella tenía cabello morado (pintado, claro) a la altura de sus hombros y ojos miel, su piel blanca hacía que su cabello brillara aún más. Traía puesto unos jeans morados deslavados con un top halter morado intenso, unas sandalias moradas con plataforma completaban su atuendo.  
  
'Supongo que le gusta el morado...' pensó Mimi. "Igualmente," ella hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kari, quedando de frente a Yolei, y comentó, "me gusta mucho tu cabello. Una vez yo me lo pinte en tonos de rosa, lo malo es que me decían 'señorita cometa'"  
  
Yolei sonrió y agarró un mechón de su cabello que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. "Gracias... me lo acabo de hacer hace unos días... aunque no a todos les gusto..." dijo viendo a Kari.  
  
"Yo no dije que no me había gustado, solo dije que te veías extraña, eso es todo." Se defendió Kari.  
  
"Lo extraño es pariente de lo feo." Comentó Yolei.  
  
"¿Sabes?, en eso te equivocas." Intervino Mimi, ambas chicas dejaron de discutir y voltearon a verla. "Lo extraño no siempre tiene que ser feo, lo extraño es algo que no es muy común."  
  
Las otras dos se quedaron calladas un poco. "Ya vez..." empezó Kari, "te dije que era genial."  
  
"Te creo..." dijo Yolei con una sonrisa, "tienes una personalidad distinta a los demás."  
  
"La verdad yo creo que todos son distintos."  
  
"En eso tienes razón," Yolei se volteó con Kari, "ahora entiendo por qué tu hermano está como está con Mimi."  
  
Mimi frunció su ceño y miró algo confundida a Kari. "¿Cómo está tu hermano conmigo, Kari?"  
  
"Pues," Kari alargó mucho la palabra, "como que anda muy emocionado por verte otra vez. De hecho, él quería venir, pero solo le di el avionazo y lo abandonamos justo cuando se metió a bañar."  
  
Mimi levantó ambas cejas, Kari continuó. "Con decirte que iba a faltar a su entrenamiento de fut... y para él, el fútbol es sagrado..."  
  
"No me digas..." Mimi giró sus ojos, claro que todo eso era mentira... ¿por qué Tai anda emocionado por verla? No hay explicación lógica... apenas se conocen. "¿Ya pidieron?"  
  
  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
  
  
"Entonces me dijo que si quería andar con él, pero yo lo batee... y ayer me llevo pollo junto con todos sus amigos y me dio una rosa. Se me volvió a tirar y lo volví a batear, ¿por qué a los hombres les gusta ser humillados?" Yolei se limpió su boca delicadamente con la servilleta.  
  
"Así son los hombres..." empezó Mimi, "entre más los humilles y batees, más te desean y te siguen. En mi opinión, son unos masoquistas."  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo," coincidió Kari, "hay este chico que me persigue desde que tenía once años. Los hombres son unos estúpidos."  
  
"Ah... no creo que seamos tan malos como creen." Una voz detrás de ellas dijo.  
  
Las chicas voltearon y vieron a... "¡Tai!"  
  
Mimi vio confundida a Tai. "Tai, ¿que haces aquí?"  
  
Kari bajo ambas cejas y miró a su hermano. "¡Sí, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!"  
  
"Oye, calmada hermanita... además, si alguien debería de estar enojado aquí ese sería yo. Que sangronas, ¿por qué no me esperaron?"  
  
"¿Tal vez porque no te queríamos aquí?" Dijo Yolei, Tai pareció enojarse un poco. "Lo siento Tai... entiende que esto es algo entre chicas."  
  
"¿Venir a desayunar? No seas payasa..." Tai jaló la silla que estaba al lado de Mimi y se sentó. "¿Cómo estas?" Él le dedicó una sonrisa a Mimi.  
  
Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco. "Bien, bien, ¿y tu?"  
  
"También... aunque enojado con mi hermanita..." Tai dijo lo último con voz ronca, mirando a Kari con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando su enojo.  
  
"Ay, Tai... ya supéralo. Además, ya acabamos de desayunar, ni modo..." Contestó sin verlo. De pronto, miró hacia el frente. "¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Las 12:15..." Respondió Mimi viendo su reloj plateado.  
  
"¡Chin! Se me olvido... hoy entro a trabajar a la 1:00." Continuó mientras se terminaba su refresco.  
  
"¿Trabajas?" Preguntó Mimi.  
  
Kari movió de arriba abajo su cabeza, "Sí... pero solo por las tardes, y a veces en las mañanas cuando estoy de vacaciones. Es para ganar dinero extra... el verano que entra me gustaría irme sola de vacaciones, bueno, con mis amigas, a algún lugar divertido. Trabajo en una tienda de ropa, en Zara."  
  
"¿Zara? ¡Me encanta esa marca!" Gritó Mimi emocionada.  
  
"A mi también, ¿por qué crees que me metí a trabajar ahí? Lo siento, Mimi... me tengo que ir, te hablo cuando salga de trabajar, ¿ok? Si llevas tu celular, ¿no?"  
  
"Si..."  
  
"Kari, ¿me puedes dar ride? Prometí ayudarle a mi papá en la tienda después de desayunar." Dijo Yolei.  
  
"Claro, pero vámonos ya, tengo que ir por unas cosas a casa de Cody..."  
  
"Lo siento Mimi, yo también me tengo que ir... me dio justo conocerte, eres una chava súper buena onda... ¿Qué tal si salimos en la noche?" Dijo Yolei.  
  
"¡Sí! Genial idea, Yolei... yo te hablo para ver a donde vamos, ¿ok?"  
  
"Seguro..." Mimi sonrió.  
  
"Bueno, ¡bye, Mimi!" Gritó la chica de cabello morado.  
  
"¡Bye!"  
  
"Nos vemos," dijo la chica de cabello ondulado y miró al moreno que estaba a su lado. "¿Tu no tienes que irte?"  
  
"¿Quieres que me valla?" Respondió Tai con una pregunta.  
  
"No he dicho eso."  
  
"¿Pero quieres que me valla?" Volvió a preguntar.  
  
"No..." Dijo muy bajito.  
  
"Bien..." Tai sonrió, "vámonos..."  
  
Mimi levantó una ceja, "¿A donde?"  
  
"No sé... por ahí, a pasear... ¿ya conoces la cuidad?"  
  
"No, todavía no... solo conozco algunos lugares..." Contestó la chica.  
  
"Bien, entonces yo seré tu guía... te enseñaré todos mis lugares favoritos." Con eso, Tai se levantó de la mesa y tomó la mano de la chica. "Vámonos..."  
  
Mimi se sonrojó pero sonrió al mismo tiempo. '¡Sí! ¡Voy a estar con un chico simplemente genial! Este será un día muy interesante.'  
  
'Que bien... tengo a Mimi sólo para mí todo este día, este será un día muy interesante...'  
  
  
  
  
  
ojala les haya gustado, pues a mí me gusto... ojala termine la siguiente parte pronto... weno, me voy... byeeee!  
  
pd. hey, no se fueron sin pagar, sino que pagas cuando pides, k???  
  
no olviden poner un review!!!! 


	8. Una caminata en la playa!

Ok, se ke hace mucho ke no subo un capitulo, pero weno, aki esta.... diganme ke les parece!!!! Dejen un review eh! Para ver ke tal hize el fic... mmmm creo ke ya tengo planeado todo el fic, asi ke esperenlo...

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

.

.

.

.

Mimi iba caminado lentamente, sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por la suave arena de la playa. Miró a un lado y vio a Tai, que le sonreía dulcemente, el sol que descendía justo enfrente de él, hacia que en su cara aparecieran sombras cobres y doradas.

En eso, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel chico de cabellos dorados, así era la forma en la que lo había conocido. 'Matt...' Cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba pensando, se regaño mentalmente. 'No pienses en él, no vale la pena.'

La chica volvió a mirar el horizonte, ya casi se metía el sol. Sonrió nuevamente recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Ella y Tai habían pasado juntos todo ese día. Tai le mostró la ciudad; la llevó al acuario, al zoológico, al parque donde jugaba cuando niño, a uno de los muchos centros comerciales de la ciudad, a tomar un helado y a comer. Y ahora estaban juntos paseando a la orilla del mar, admirando una hermosa puesta de sol.

Tai se detuvo e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo. Luego se sentó en la arena, dejando caer a un lado suyo sus zapatos que llevaba en la mano al igual que Mimi.

Ya cuando estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Tai la miró y le preguntó. "¿Y bien?"

Eso hizo que Mimi saliera del trance en el que estaba, mirando el atardecer. "¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Qué te parece la ciudad?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No sé... supongo que no esta mal."

Tai sonrió de lado y miró nuevamente al mar. "¿Y yo?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Y yo?" Repitió nuevamente, mirando todavía el mar. "¿Cómo te parezco?" Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta ver los ojos miel de la chica.

Ella se sorprendió y sonrojó. "Eres genial... me divertí mucho hoy contigo. Gracias."

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tai. "No hay de qué... yo también me la pase muy bien, y..." Se acercó más hasta que sus labios casi rozaban su oreja, "yo también creo que eres genial. Creo que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido." Dijo suavemente.

Mimi sentía su caliente respiración contra su oreja y cuello, no puedo evitar sonrojarse, se percató de que su respiración se agitaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

"Me fascinas..." suspiró contra el cuello de la chica.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron totalmente. '¿Qué demonios está haciendo?' Mimi sintió como la mano de Tai subía y bajaba en su brazo, acariciándolo suavemente. Entonces fue cuando lo empujó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Tai desconcertado.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Mimi, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del chico.

Tai se encogió de hombros. "Solo te decía lo que pensaba... y no sé... supongo que me deje llevar."

Mimi siguió viéndolo algo insegura, ¿qué si Tai solo estaba jugando con ella? En señal de enojo, ella frunció el ceño. 'Nadie juega con Mimi Tachikawa.'

El chico suspiró y se levantó, luego estiró su mano hacia Mimi. "Vámonos."

"¿A dónde?" Mimi levantó una ceja.

"Te llevaré a tu casa... vámonos."

"Oh", Mimi miró sus pies, cubiertos de arena. Ella aceptó la mano de Tai y se levantó. Siendo impulsada por la fuerza de Tai, ella calló en los brazos del moreno, quién sonrió al tenerla en sus brazos.

"Vamos, Mimi... entre más rápido lleguemos a tu casa, más rápido puedo pasar por ti." Dijo poniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica.

Ella lo miró confundida. "¿Porqué me llevarás a mi casa y luego me recogerás otra vez?"

"Te tienes que cambiar, boh*." Tai parecía divertido.

"¿Para qué?" Mimi comenzó a caminar a lado de Tai.

Tai cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. "No creo que te dejen entrar al antro vistiendo así... aunque te veas preciosa, ellos dan preferencia a los que van vestidos con atuendos de noche, no de ir a andar en bicicleta."

Mimi frunció el ceño. "¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi atuendo?"

"No, no... para nada. Sólo que ese es más atuendo de día... ponte algo para antrear."

"Ok, lo haré..." suspiró la chica. 'Creo que debo de ser un poco menos impulsiva."

"Además," la miró, "tengo pensado llevarte a cenar antes..."

"Oh, por eso nos vamos a las 7:30... Yo pensé que te habías aburrido de mi..."

El chico la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando, entonces levantó la cara de Mimi con su mano y le suspiró, "Jamás me podré aburrir de ti..." Tai no podía creerlo, le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla y sentía como si se perdiera al mirar sus ojos color avellana. Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y juraba que sus mejillas estaban en fuego. Tai se percató del ligero rubor que empezaba a ser visible en su bello rostro y sonrió con su reacción. "Vámonos... te tienes que cambiar y yo también." Le giñeo un ojo.

Agarró la mano de la chica y se dirigió hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado, pero antes de que pudiera, Mimi lo detuvo. "Oye, tengo que ir al baño... ¿te importa si voy a aquel Deli?"

Tai movió su cabeza. "Claro, adelante... te espero acá afuera, ¿ok?"

Mimi afirmó y se dirigió al Deli. Tai en ningún momento alejó su vista del cuerpo que se alejaba cada vez más de él y sonrió. 'Me siento raro. Creo que he sonreído más hoy que en toda mi vida.'

Luego, él sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, volvio a sonreir completamente y al voltear se encontró con unos ojos azules. Se decepcionó, un poco. "Oh, ¿qué onda Matt?"

"Nada, pasando el rato... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y porqué tan contento?" Preguntó el rubio después de darle una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y recargandose contra el carro de Tai, a un lado de él.

El moreno suspiró y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. "Estoy con una chica... la chica más maravillosa del mundo."

"Oh, una chica... ¿la conozco?" Matt levanto una ceja en señal de confusion. '¿Que paso aquí?'

"No... al menos no lo creo. Ah, pues es la chica que papá me consiguió."

"Hable con Kari en la mañana, cuando estabas dormido... dijo que tu papá no te la había presentado con el propósito de que anduvieran." Matt miró a su amigo. "¿Ya lo sabías?"

No hubo respuesta por un momento. "Sí..." murmuró, "ya lo sabía..."

Su amigo levantó una ceja. "¿Entonces? ¿A qué le tiras?"

"No lo entenderías, Yamato..." Tai se quedó viendo a la nada, "no he conocido a alguien así en toda mi vida... tampoco me había sentido así nunca."

"Whoa! Espera un segundo, regresemos un poquito, ¿ok? ¿Nunca te habías sentido así? ¿Jamás habías conocido a alguien así? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Taichi?"

"¿Quieres que lo escriba? ¿O tal vez prefieres que te lo deletree?" Dijo Tai un poco enojado.

"Hey, no entremos en la agresión." Matt levantó sus manos.

"Perdón, Matt... es que ando un poco frustrado..." Suspiró.

"¿Frustrado? ¿Por?"

"¿No lo entiendes, Matt? ¡Creo que me estoy enamorado de ella!"

.

.

.

TBC.....

Dum, dum, duuuuum! Ke les parecio? Bueno, me dicen eh! Entre mas reviews sacare la continuación más pronto... va? Byeee!

-Vel Lubov


	9. anuncio! muy imp ke lean!

Mmmm... ok, para dssa:  
  
este fic SI es mio... y el review ke tu leiste no iba dirigido a mi.  
  
YO soy mimi girl, ahora velika lubov, y mi nombre es ana....  
  
no soy andrea ni mi nick es mimiyyamato o maleysin... lo ke tu viste  
  
fue una pelea en mis reviews entre maleysin y mimiyyamato, unas chavas  
  
ke yo conosco... y mimiyyamato keria a wbo ke fuera mimato mi historia  
  
x lo ke maleysin le dijo (en una forma algo fea, si lo puedo añadir)  
  
ke era mi historia y ke yo podia escribir lo ke yo kiesiera... y la  
  
vrd me sake de onda cañon cuando lei tu review, pero despues me dio  
  
risa... este es mi fic! fue inspirado levemente en mi vida (como todos  
  
los demas) y todo ha venido de mi imaginación... seguramente tu ya no  
  
leeras mi fic, considerando lo ke pusiste... pero lo pongo para evitar  
  
futuras ekivocaciones... si hubieras dejado un mail, te escribiria y  
  
te explicaria todo esto, pero como no lo hiciste, pss ni pex... solo  
  
estoy tratando de ser objetiva... yo jamas robaria ideas de alguien mas  
  
para escribir... cada kien tiene sus ideas, no creen? bueno, si van a dejar  
  
un review, sean completamente sinceras, y lean bien todo, no me gustan  
  
los malos entendidos... en fin... me voy...  
  
byee!  
  
mimi girl... vel lubov... ana =P 


End file.
